A damper device which is used in a cold air passage of a refrigerator is, for example, structured so that a baffle is driven by a baffle drive mechanism including a motor and a gear train to open and close an opening part formed in a frame (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-306970). In the damper device, the baffle is driven in an open direction by the motor. However, the baffle is driven in a close direction by rotating the motor in a reverse direction.
In the damper device described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature or the like, when the motor is rotated in both directions, a control circuit and a drive circuit become complicated and thus cost is increased.